just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Smile Song
Smile Song is on Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night. Dancer * Pinkie Pie and Just Dancer (Kephart's OC) in EG form. Sweet of Candy * Pinkie Pie in a headband, a white shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. Gold Moves Classic There are 9 gold moves. *Gold move 1 & 3: Wave hello to the left side of the screen. Done during "Hello" and "What's up". *Gold move 2 & 4: Same as 1 & 3, but it goes to the right side of the screen. Done during "How you doin'" and "Howdy". *Gold move 5: Put your hands in the air. (Akin to When I Grow Up) *Gold move 6: Point to the left side of ground. (Akin to I Want You Back) *Gold moves 7 & 8: Lift your right arm and leg. (Akin to Want U Back) *Gold move 9: Quickly "swash" your right hand such that it almost makes contact with your left hand. (Akin to It's Raining Men) Sweet of Candy There are 8 gold moves. *GM 1, 3, 5, & 7: Put your hands on your hips. (Akin to Toxic.) *GM 2, 4, & 6: Raise your right hand with a slight bend of your elbow. (Akin to Think.) *GM 8: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. (Akin to E.T..) Sweat Mash-up There are 10 gold moves. *GM 1 & 4: Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips. (Done with the Maria sweat dancer.) *GM 2 & 5: Raise your arms slowly from below. (Done with the Flashdance ... What a Feeling dancer.) *GM 3 & 6: Punch downward. (Done with the Love Me Again dancer.) *GM 7: Point to the screen (Done with the You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) dancer) *GM 8: Just simply clap while walking to the left. (Done with the Happy dancer.) *GM 9: Point to the screen and spin with your body. (Done with the It's You classic dancer) *GM 10: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. (Done with the Smile Song sweat dancer.) Mashup Gold Moves: Yes Theme: Fitness Month: no months * Smile Song (Sweat of Candy) (JD:CR4)10 * I Kissed A Girl (Classic and Sweat) (JD2014) * Summer (Classic and Fitness Dance) (JD2015) * Starships (JD2014) * Maria (Sweat) (JD2014)14 * Funhouse (JD4) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014)2GM5 * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015)7 * Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) * Maniac (JD2) * Love Me Again (JD2015)36 * EG Stomp (MLP:EG Song) (Sweat) (JDCR2) * I Was Made for Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Happy (JD2015)8 * Kiss You (Sweat) (JD2014) * It's You (Classic and Sweat) (JD2014)9(classic dancer) Trivia *This is the 4th song of MLP in the series. **However, this is the last song of MLP in the JD:CR series ***Good news is that MLP may return as recycled DLC's *This is the 1st song to feature Kephart's OC, Just Dancer. Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs